venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Acachalla
Sally Acachalla "Waffles"'''is a character played by ImmortalKyodai in Garry's Mod videos. She is seventeen years old, but has the mind of a three year old. She was first shown in the Amsterville video. She is the daughter of Papa Acachalla and the real daughter of either Medusa or Sally Betty Jessica. She is also the sister of Billy, and stepdaughter of Gertrude. She is obsessed with eating waffles, as stated in almost every video with Sally. Personality She has a very babyish personality after she contracted a zombie virus, but instead of turning into a zombie, it altered her mind and now believes that she is a baby, liking, owning, or doing anything one would like. She also has a selfish personality when it comes to waffles, if she had a choice between saving the lives of every living being in the world, or eating a plate of waffles, she would choose the waffles without any reconsideration at all. She always pretends to be starving so she can eat more waffles, even if she ate enough to feed a small army. Relationships Papa Acachalla Sally is Papa Acachalla's daughter. She was left at his 7-11 by her parents and adopted by him. She can get somewhat annoying with her waffle obsession, which can sometimes cause the end of the world, but Papa Acachalla still loves her. He'll sometimes bring her on some of his adventures, even though Sally keeps annoying him with her waffle obsession and 3-year old thoughts. In the Fallout weapons episode she tried to kill Papa Acachalla with a door, however, he escaped and killed her. Billy Billy is Sally's brother, and is way dumber than him. Sometimes things with them can get out of hand with their sibling rivalry when Billy killed Freddie, but still have a strong relationship. Sometimes Billy will make waffles for Sally and she will help him out with other things, though Sally once wrongly accused Billy of murdering her pony toy. Gertrude Gertrude is Sally's stepmother. She thinks that Gertrude is her mother, or sometimes her aunt, and there are not many episodes with them together, and the episodes they are together, Gertrude protects and takes care of Sally more than Papa Acachalla. Sally is always mentioning Gertrude as either "Mama Gertrude", "Mama", or "mommy" Freddie Freddie is a Sally's pet Allousaurus who apparently has "little baby teeth". Sally got Freddie in the Camping Grounds episode, and she now takes care of him and always sings about his baby teeth. Sally says Freddie is still a baby because he has baby teeth, so she never lets anyone hurt him, attacks anyone who does, and she cries whenever he dies. Spencer Spencer doesn't like Sally, and vice versa, because when she asked him if he wanted to play Barbies with her, he said that her Barbies were stupid and that they were cheap plastic, and his collectable toys were cooler, so Sally held on to his leg and refused to let go until he said different. When he didn't, she dipped his glasses into doughnut cream because she thought they didn't work because he couldn't "see" that Barbies were cooler and collectables weren't because she says action figures couldn't be happy and be ballerinas like Barbies. Maddie Friend The only time Maddie friend and Sally ever met was the the Thanksgiving episode when they became best friends when Sally wanted to play with Maddie while Billy was running away from Maddie, so she gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy. Their friendship ended when Maddie, disguised as Billy, "murdered" Sally's unicorn doll with an ax. Medusa Medusa is Sally's real mother and Papa Acachalla's ex-wife. Medusa sent Sally and Acachalla to Amsterville so she could take her all year yoga class. She was called by Papa Acachalla a few times, but was never heard from again after that video, who didn't care about her custody and abandoned Sally (by probably leaving her at Papa Acachalla's 7-11). Gregory Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle and he took Sally to help him get a vaccine to save humanity, but he accidentally slipped that there was a vault with a year's supply of waffles, so she snuck down to the waffle vault with the key she stole, and ate all the waffles, which doomed humanity Trivia *She loves waffles especially with maple syrup, her favorites are blueberry waffles, but she also likes strawberry and chocolate waffles. She would do anything to get some, though her greed for waffles can sometimes get the better of her, it can sometimes cause the apocalypse and also make her very fat *She prefers her Waffle gun as a weapon of choice, even though she would rather eat the waffles out of her gun instead of actually using them as ammo *She talks as if her tongue is between her teeth *She is part of the '''CBA, the 'C'areful 'B'aby 'A'dministration *Her favorite movie is The Waffle Operation 92 *She is very dumb, so she's still in kindergarten *Whenever she's scared (which happens a lot) she imagines that she is in the waffles fields, covered with every kind of waffle you can think of *She had pets, like a goldfish, but it died. She also had a baby Eevee, the Pokémon, but it was unknown what happened to it after she snuck it into a hotel, and a bird named Shimmer she got for her birthday, but it probably flew away when she threw it out her treehouse window. *She likes to go swimming, even though she doesn't like getting wet *She has a big imagination, but it often gets her in trouble or annoys others *She owns many toys and items for 3-year olds, like Barbie dolls, a plush unicorn doll, pony pictures in her bedroom, a tutu, a tricycle, a toy dump truck, a toy xylophone, crayons, legos, a toy chest full of plastic toys of Tom and Jerry, plastic Donkey Kong's cousin, and plastic flowers, a Hello Kitty bed, sparkly butterfly jeans and shoes with sparkles on them, a Barbie doll house, a tea set, a jump rope, a backpack (probably a Dora the Explorer one), a pair of fairy wings, a jack in the box, doll carrying cases, building blocks, cat pictures, a deer costume, and a first aid kit that has Barbie band-aids, Minnie Mouse anti-bacterial ointment, a My Little Pony fork, and Barney safety scissors and fork. *She also does what a 3-year olds like to do, such as liking sparkles, shiny things, ponies, rainbows, unicorns, trains, flowers, toys, cute animals, and the color pink, making animal noises, thinking everyone is her friend, watching tv shows like Teletubbies, My Little Pony, Hello Kitty, and Barney, making macaroni art, believing in fairies, magic, monsters, ghosts and unicorns, hugs, sings, coloring in and drawing pictures, calling her parents "mommy" and "daddy", yelling "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" when moving fast and "YAAAYYYYY" when excited, crying when someone insults her, she's hurt, she's scared, or she doesn't get her way, hating to be alone, getting scared and distracted very easily, petting animals, saying "I have to go potty" when needing to use the bathroom, thinking money is not important, flushing everything down the toilet, never noticing the obvious, being obnoxious and stubborn sometimes, being "pretty", thinking the world revolves around her, playing pretend, playing with toys, playing imaginary tea party, and thinking that her toys are alive. *She wants to be like Arnold Schwarzenegger when she grows up, but still wear her tutu because she thinks she'll be pretty. *She watches The Casino Cowboys, so she likes to act tough, which makes Papa Acachalla say she sounds like a hyena. *When she thought Billy "killed" her unicorn doll, she was so upset, she made Phoenix Wright interrogate Billy or else she would murder Phoenix. *Whenever Sally gets 20 paces of waffles, her eyes grow solid black, her mouth grows 3 times its size, she grows fangs, her skin turns grey, her nose inhales itself into her face, (so now she looks like a demon girl) and she attacks and eats the waffle. *Sally has recently become something of a fitness freak, controlling the family's dietary needs and schedules. Quotes -Sally: WAFFLES!! -Gregory: ...You opened the waffle vault, didn't you? -Sally: YOU TOLD ME I COULD HAVE WAFFLES, YOU SAID! -Gregory: Sally, you doomed the entire human race! -Sally: No I didn't, I so much feel better and I can have my jump -Sally:"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOO! I can see my house from here!" -Sally:"Papa... Papa? Can I have waffles now, really now?" -Sally:"It was a good lunch...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M STUCK IN THE FLOOR!" -Papa Acachalla:"Sally! No! Put the gun down. Remeber what I said about guns" -Sally:But Papa, I won't HURT you..I just wanna..you know..test it out! -Papa Acachalla: Yes, Sally, I know! Bullets in the body. NOT GOOD! -Sally: Yeeeah, but Papa you always come out Okay... -Papa Acachalla: Yes. Sally, But you know after I respawn im not the same man! -Sally: Papa, You like the Doctor? -Sally: Can I have more waffles? -Gregory: NO YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE WAFFLES! -Sally: WAFFLES, WAFFLES, JEREMY WAFFLES!! -Gregory: Sally, you're seventeen years old -Sally: Noooo, no I'm not, mommy told me I'm a little baby -Sally: I didn't know he was a tad mean, my baby, it's Freddie, Freddie will be your friend -Sally: Hmm, a sur-uncle? Whats that? I've never even heard of a sur-uncle before.. -Gregory: Ive never heard of it before, but its what I am. -Sally: A salad...a WAFFLE salad! Yeah, Im gonna go get a Waffle Salad! -Sally: Freddie's got his baby teeth, he's got 'a' little teeth, if you could have him, he's so cute, I love his baby teeth... do you like baby teeth?... Papa? -Sally: Freddie has his baby tea, he loves his baby tea, he has a baby tea and he can drink it up all day, Freddie has loves baby tea he's got his baby tea... did I do it? -Sally: Come out Freddie, Freddie I gotta look at you, gotta see your baby teeth, cause Freddie's got his baby teeth he's got some little teeth, the really little good baby teeth, the little baby teeth, they're really little good and he still has his baby teeth... but Papa he's not moving Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Cierra Frye Category:ImmortalKyodai Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot